


Nygmobblepot - covid-19 quarantine

by justanotherw0rm



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Riddlebird - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherw0rm/pseuds/justanotherw0rm
Summary: The worlds shut down because of covid and everyone's told to stay inside to prevent infections. Not allowed outside and if you're caught outside you'll have to deal with GCPD. How are our favorite murder husbands living in these conditions? Join the journey on Oswald Cobblepot and Ed Nygma's "holiday"
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. before we start

I’ve been thinking about an idea for the past week now. With the entire world being in quarantine and probably bored out of our minds, I thought about how the household of Nygmobblepot would be dealing with this pandemic so I’ve decided for the rest of quarantine I’m going to write a short story about how Ed, Oswald and possibly Martin deal with quarantining inside for each day. I’ll be posting the first one-shot on the 13th of May, Monday.


	2. it's begun

It started like every other day. Oswald the last to wake in the household, cuddled up against his best-friend, chief of staff and lucky to be called newly weeded husband Edward Nygma who was currently occupied with running his fingers through his husbands ebony locks, the thick strains tangling around his digits surely slowing waking the sleeping bird from his slumber.

Ed smiled down at his husbands sleeping form. It was rare to see Oswald in such a calm state, especially with the line of business they partake in. Usually the little bird is riled up ready to rip the head off of anyone who crosses his path the wrong way. It’s one of the many things Ed loves about him though, the younger male finding Oswald’s tantrums cute.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ed snaps out of his thoughts by the familiar morning voice of his still waking up bird. Ed watched as Oswald rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up for the day.

“Admiring the view” small giggles left the riddle loving man as he watched in amusement at his husband’s adorableness. How he managed to put a ring on this man let alone have him fall in love with him still amazes him as it has for years.

Oswald let out a quite hum, shoving himself further into Ed’s neck, his breath tickling the hairs on Ed’s neck sending a chill down his spine. Oswald’s arms found Ed’s chest, moving as close as possible to his body warmth.

In all honesty, they both didn’t want this to end, hoping to stay like this for a few minutes longer but their stomachs said otherwise. The loud grumbling broke the content and loving silence, both the men letting out groan like sighs.

“I guess we should probably get up and eat breaky” Ed mumbled into the top of Oswald’s head, placing a few kisses before pulling away waiting for the older man to move. Oswald let out a groan but started to sit up, not wanting to go the day with an empty stomach.

_*time skip*_

“So, what’s on the agender today Eddie dearest” Oswald asked, before cutting a piece out of the stack of pancakes in front of him, shoving the delicious syrupy cakes into his mouth. Ed smiled at his husband, admiring his adorable smile fawning over the pancakes.

“Well, at 10 o’clock you have a meeting with a potential alliance with a trading group downtown, at 12 o’clock you’re expected to be at townhall for the grand opening of the new public library, then lastly at 4 o’clock we need to be at Martin’s parent teacher interview, his Maths teacher is a bit worried about his progress” Ed says, taking small sips from the tea to his left “don’t know why, he’s a smart boy…stupid teachers” Ed mumbled underneath his breath, Oswald chuckled at his husbands comment.

“That all sounds boring” Oswald sighs “but as King of Gotham, it must be done”

After breakfast, Oswald headed up to his bedroom to get changed for the day. As he was styling his what everyone calls him behind his back the “disco vampire” hair he heard a knock at his door.

“It’s open” Oswald shouts, waiting for whoever interrupted him to enter.

“Uh boss, you might want to come see this. It’s urgent” Zsasz says, before walking out. Oswald rolls his eyes before walking out, heading downstairs to see a bunch of his henchmen huddled around the tv.

“What’s going on?” Oswald asked worried, walking over to his husband who was sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

“The news reporters just put out a statement telling everyone to stay inside. Turns out there’s a virus spreading around, highly contagious and highly dangerous. Everyone’s been advised to stay indoors to stop the spreading. Everything’s been cancelled, everything” Ed says, not looking away from the TV. Oswald gives a confused expression, turning the volume up on the TV

 _“ **SO THAT BEING SAID, PLEASE…. FOR THE SAFETY OF EVERYONE, PLEASE STAY INSIDE** ” _The news reporter says, before switching over to the GCPD giving out information which Oswald didn’t care for, so he gave his attention to his husband.

“I guess we don’t need to go to these meetings today” Oswald says, light-heartedly. Ed looks over at his husband rolling his eyes at his comment but smiled anyway.

(I’m sorry if this is terrible, it’s been a while since I’ve written anything so I’m a bit rusty but i hope whoever reads it will enjoy. i hope to get better but no promises. i'll be updating ever sunday from now on so i have entire week to write and edit)


End file.
